


The Planning Peeper

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: God AU [60]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Dark Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderbending, Gods, Human, Language, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Sex, Violent Thoughts, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whirl has dark plans in mind for Cyclonus and his precious little human lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Planning Peeper

Whirl was well hidden behind the thick trees and flora surrounding the area, but he had to remain perfectly still. If he moved his foot wrong, it would make a sound and ruin this lovely scene in front of him. Well, not lovely... More like hot and entertaining.  
  
Tailgate. That weak and chubby little mortal was lying on the grass, her top pulled down with her legs spread out. He had first found her to be plain before, but now... There was something about the little minx that turned him on like no tomorrow. Maybe it was because the thought of fucking her in front of Cyclonus, her lover and his number one enemy, sent chills of delight down his spine. He could just imagine how angry, how destoryed Cyclonus would be if he did that. Especially if he came inside of her... He could only imagine the pain Cyclonus would go through if he actually got the bitch pregnant.  
  
He had come across them earlier that afternoon while they were talking through the jungle. Originally, he had intended to stalk them before trying to attack Cyclonus, but... things had gotten incredibly interesting when Cyclonus pulled her off the main path and deep into the jungle, eventually leading them to a small open area. While Whirl stayed hidden, he watched as Cyclonus had pushed the mortal down on her back and began to attack her, Tailgate accepting it and moaning like some cheap whore.  
  
Cyclonus was currently inside of her, pushing in and out of her as she clung to him. Primus, the sounds she was making made Whirl hard as he stroked himself. Of course, with the images of her screaming for him instead of Cyclonus running through his mind, it made him even hotter and harder than just watching her get fucked.  
  
Tailgate moaned harder. The slapping sounds were echoing through the whole forest. It surprised him that no one else could hear it either. But Cyclonus had taken them deep into the jungle and what looked to be a place that even old Bombrush wouldn't come around. The God of Night was clever, Whirl could give him that. Just not enough to know that he was stalking them.  
  
As he wondered for a moment what he could do to Tailgate when he had her, he was forced to look up at the sight of a loud gasp.  
  
He nearly revealed himself as he shivered, his lust doubling as he watched Cyclonus leaned her back onto the ground, squeezing her breasts tightly as he pounded harder into her. The human arched back and allowed the other to have his way with her, unable to do much as he could see her clearly cum.  
  
That was quick, he thought, she didn't seem like much fun if she was no better than a simple virgin lover. How Cyclonus could have ever gotten hooked on her was beyond him.  
  
"Cy-Cyclonus!"  
  
Though, she did make up for it with how vocal she was... And though she had just cum, she still held on tightly to the God of Night, still moaning and whimpering hard as he pushed deep into her wet vagina. Well, it was nice to see that she could last through her orgasms.  
  
"Ah! Cy-Cyclonus! Pl-Please!"  
  
The taller man shushed her, taking a hold of her thighs. He suddenly flipped over, now Tailgate on top of him. The mortal threw back her head and moaned hard as she was sat up on Cyclonus's dick, twitching and shivering. But she started to ride him, her perky breasts bouncing as she moved herself up and down on top of him.  
  
Whirl licked his lips, stroking himself harder. Well, at least she was skilled little whore. And she could obviously take large objects inside of her... Seriously, Cyclonus was big and she was so small... What a needy little vagina she had. He looked forward to it though, especially if it meant she could be screaming as loud as this.  
  
He wondered how many tricks the little minx had. It was hard to see from this spot, but maybe Cyclonus's dick made her stomach bulge. Just swelled in and out with each thrust on that huge cock on the other. Maybe her mouth go do the same magic trick that her vagina could; Tailgate could probably swallow that cock all the way down her throat and then swallow every drop.  
  
The God of Craft grinned harder when he saw Cyclonus reach up from her hips to sqeeze her nipples. Primus, how he would love to make her scream when he did that to her.  
  
He wondered how he would go about it. He wanted to do it in front of Cyclonus, but that was risky in itself. Perhaps he could kidnap her, have a few nights of fun with her, and then leave Cyclonus to find her messy and used body afterwards?  
  
But where would the fun be in that? He wanted to see the other pull at his bonds, be torn between rage and horror at the sight of his lover being used by another. He could figure out a contraption to restrain the other. Acquiring him wouldn't be too hard. The other hated him so much that he would come to him, full of rage and too stupid to know any better.  
  
He could have his way with her in front of him. Pin her to the ground and make her scream and moan for him in front of her lover. Make her beg for his cock. Maybe he would be nice and let Tailgate suck the other god off while he pounded away into her pussy.  
  
Hearing Tailgate come again, Whirl looked again to see the human lying on Cyclonus's chest as she came down from her high again. She was a good little whore, he'd give the other that much. She was still rearing to go... and a good thing too, because Cyclonus didn't look finished yet.  
  
Cyclonus then sat up, pulling her in for a deep kiss. Tailgate wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as Cyclonus began to buck up into her, bouncing the little mortal up and down on his dick. And when he broke the kiss to attack her neck, Tailgate cried out every bounce, moaning out his name and for more.  
  
Whirl could feel himself on the verge of his own climax. But he held back, wanting to enjoy the show a little more. Damn it, he couldn't  _wait_  until he could carry out his plan. Take Tailgate as his own and make Cyclonus suffer. Just to the idea of him in agony made him glow with delight.  
  
But, for now, he would just enjoy the show in front of him.  
  
It wasn't long before Cyclonus started slamming up hard into her tight pussy, Tailgate's moans getting louder and louder with each thurst. Soon enough, Cyclonus slammed her down onto his cock. The mortal threw back her head and screamed, orgasming a third time. Cyclonus soon followed her with a growl and filled her up with his seed. Whirl bit his lip to keep himself from growling, cumming hard as he watched Cyclonus help the girl ride out her final orgasm.  
  
"Cyclonus..." she whimpered. "O-Oh Primus, Cyclonus..."  
  
He shushed her, planting kisses all across her face. "Relax, Tailgate, you're all right."  
  
"B-But we-"  
  
"Shh. No one saw us. It's all right."  
  
If only he knew. Primus, how pissed off would the other be if he knew he had seen them do it? It would definitely be a fight he'd want, but then it would result in one of them dying.  
  
No, he thought as he watched Cyclonus stroke the girl's hair before kissing it, it was no fun just killing the guy to get the girl. No, he needed to make the other realize that she was no longer his. All Whirl had to do was knock them out, lock them away in a secret area, and then he could make the other god suffer.  
  
Though he would have to wait until another day to do. He still had to figure out how he would actually do it... If he went in now, Cyclonus would no doubt kill him and that wouldn't be any fun. Oh well, he would figure it all out another day.  
  
For now, he would just remain hidden behind the flora and watch the two lovers start up again.


End file.
